I Wish For More Than This
by pretty-dolly
Summary: i break these wall divided, my soitude drives me mad. so will you not please rescue me...i wish for more than this. sasodei rated for: swearing, sexaul harassment, and abuse. ratings may change. enjoy XD
1. Chapter 1

Hey every one this is my new story

**Hey every one this is my new story. Just thought I need to take all the little movie's in my head and my them into story's. And my story Deidara's Daughter will be updated soon.**

**OMG WARNING: abuse, sexual harassment, and possible rape in future chapters. Ratings may change. ENJOY**

Deidara sighed, god he hate science. It was so boring, who gives a shit about the weather. He just had to have it first period. This year wasn't starting off to well.

He sat there not really paying attention to what the teacher was say, but doodling on their assignment. He sat all alone in the back of the class, he had no friends no one liked him here. They all thought he was a cross-dressing freak. They always bully him and humiliate him in front of everyone. He hated it here almost as much as he hated being at home.

So he was silent here just like he was at home. He never talked to anyone unless he was told to. The teachers paid him no mind; they let him daydream as much as he wanted to in class as long as he kept his grades up.

Although he never really paid attention his grades were still top in the class.

But something the teacher said caught his attention.

"Alright we have a new student attending the school this year. His name is Sasori. Will someone volunteer to help him to his next class?" She said. As normal no one raised their hand. No one ever did. The teacher sighed. "Fine! Deidara you will show Sasori to his next class, no ifs, ands, or buts about it."

Deidara merely nodded, then went back to his doodles. The new kid, Sasori, came over to Deidara and sat down next to him. He turned to Deidara and extended his hand.

"Hi, I'm Sasori Akasuna." He said with a casual smile.

"Deidara Iwa, un." Deidara replied shaking his hand. Sasori looked Deidara over. He had long blonde hair that went all the to the middle of his back, half of it was up in a high pony-tail, while the other half was left down with some covering his left eye. He was wearing a long sleeve purple and black striped shirt and black_ Trip_ pants with purple straps. He had on black combat boot, eyeliner, and nail polish. Overall he looked very feminine.

Sasori was wearing a white t-shirt with a green stereo on the front and some black skinny jeans. On his feet there were a pair of bright green convers. Around his neck there was a large spiked dog collar. His bright crimson hair and chocolate brown eye were of great contrast with his pale skin. _Oh god, he's freaking HOT!! _Thought Deidara.

After there introductions the two began to get into an on going conversation about anything that came to mind. Finally the bell rang signaling the end of class. All of the student filed out of the room at super speed in attempt to leave the room before anyone else.

Deidara and Sasori walked down the hall still rapped up in there conversation. When they reached Sasoris class room Deidara said goodbye and they planned to meet back up at lunch.

The rest of the day flew by in a blur for Deidara. Finally lunch rolled in and Deidara was never more excited. He ran to the lunch room to anxious to even remember he didn't eat lunch.

When he got there he looked around for Sasori till he found him stand near the garbage can with a sack lunch. Deidara waved him over so they could sit down. Sasori notice Deidara and walked over with a warm smile.

"Where should we sit?" he asked. Deidara bit his lip and looked around there was a secluded table in the back of the cafeteria. They sat there and talked while Sasori ate his lunch. The intercom came on telling every one they could go out side if they were finished with they lunch.

So they went outside to a tree that Deidara always sat under. It was peaceful for a little while until Deidara saw Asuma, Anko, and Kakashi coming towards them. He gulped and tried to shrink behind Sasori but they had already spotted him and weren't going to leave him be. Sasori seemed to notice Deidaras discomfort, but it was to late.

"Oi! Fag come here for a second, we want to ask you something." Kakashi yelled. They were lean on the side of the building smirks marring all there faces.

Deidara pretended not to hear them and stayed put. There was no way he would fall for that trick. But unfortunately Kakashi, Anko, and Asuma had different plans. Anko and Asuma ran over and grabbed Deidara by the arms and dragged him over to Kakashi.

"Leave me alone! God dammit, un!" Deidara screamed struggling in their grip.

"Now, now we just need to ask a simple question and then we're done." Kakashi said.

"Fine, asked your dumb question and then leave me alone, un." Deidara said.

"Are you a boy or a girl?" he asked innocently. Deidara paled, then his contorted in anger.

"I'm a GOD DAMN BOY, UN" He screamed.

"Can you prove it?" Anko asked. Deidara looked at her in disbelief.

"I don't need to prove shit, un." He shouted.

"You're absolutely right Anko. He does need to prove it." Kakashi said. He flicked his head to the side, signaling Anko and Asuma. They turned Deidara around pinning his back to the building.

"What are you doing let me go!" he screamed kicking in an effort to break free, but they over powered him.

Kakashi walked up to him and grabbed the edge of his pants. Deidaras eyes widened in fear, he screamed more than every. Finally Kakashi pulled his pants all the way down exposing him to the kids around him. It only lasted three seconds but it felt like eternity. Anko and Asuma were laughing so hard they dropped him. He quickly pulled his pants back up. But it was too late everyone was laughing at him. Tears made their way into his eyes he closed his eye, turned and ran back into the school.

Sasori follow after Deidara. Everything had happened so fast he hadn't had time to stop it. He followed Deidara all the way into the library. He began search the section for Deidara. He finally found him in the very back corner of the library. His head was resting on his knee caps that were brought up to his chest, his arms wrapped around them. His whole body was shaking in sobs. Sasori approached him quietly.

"Deidara?" He asked reaching out and touching Deidaras shoulder. Deidaras head shot up, tears were streaming down his face and his eyes were red and puffy. He gave a few sniffles.

"W-what is it?" He choked out. Sasori wrapped his arms around him in a hug.

"It's okay." He whispered. Deidara couldn't hold back anymore he clung to Sasori and cried into his shirt. _It's ok Deidara I won't let that happen again._

**Yay first chapter up. WOOOOOOOOHHH!! Yeah!! There will be OCC in this story and no offense to Kakashi, Asuma, or Anko fans it just what I thought up. R&R please. :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey every one this is my new story

**Yay!! Okay for everyone out there I'd like to tell you I update my stories at like 2-4 in the morning because I'm a night owl. Hoot hoot! And if you haven't guessed already this is an AU story.**

Deidaras sobs slowly reduced down to small sniffles. But for some reason he really didn't want Sasori to let go of him. He felt…safe in Sasoris arms. It was strange he had never before had someone show him affection, well not since his mother died eleven years ago. It was new for him, but he liked it.

"Do you think you can go to sixth period now? It's the last period of the day then you can go home. What is your last class anyway?" Sasori asked. Deidara nodded his head slowly but not moving from Sasoris embrace.

"Y-yeah, un. I have art last. What do you have, un?"

"I have art to. See, thing are looking up, you don't have to go though sixth period alone. Come on, we better get going." Sasori said trying to cheer Deidara up.

"O-ok, yeah, I'm being silly…sorry, un." Deidara said with a smile. It as fake, Sasori could tell, but he didn't push the matter. Instead he helped Deidara to his feet and they walked to art together.

They reached the class room right as the bell rang. They made their way to their seat. Whispers went through the whole class, along with a few giggles. Deidara tried his best to ignore them, but with each word he caught the tight painful lump in his throat that he got from crying began to ache with renewed vengeance. He tried a new approach at ignoring the gossip by focusing on Sasori; talking to him, looking at him, anything to block out the rest of the class.

They were aloud to do free art in class today since it was the first day back from summer break. Deidara decided to mold clay, while Sasori worked with wood. Intrigued at what Sasori was working on Deidara paused in his work to ask.

"Um, Sasori-danna what are you doing, un?" he asked.

"Danna?" Sasori questioned with a raised eye brow. Deidara blushed.

"W-well, un, you helped me when I needed it, and you're the first person to ever be my friend, un. I just thought it fit, un." He said.

"Oh, ok I guess. I'm making a puppet. What are you doing?"

"I'm sculpting a bird out of clay, un. I will blow it up when I get home, un."

"Why would you blow it up? It looks good right on."

"Because art is meant to be fleet, un. A solitary moment of peer beauty, and then never see the same again, un. Arts a bang." Deidara said with glee shining in the bright blue pools that were is eyes. It was beautiful, he was beautiful, and Sasori couldn't help but stare.

"Well I'll have to disagree with you. I think art should be eternal. It should endure through the ages, so that it can inspire and dazzle for generations to come." Sasori said finally snapping out of his daze.

"Well you can have your opinion, but I still think I'm right, un." Just then a paper ball hit Deidara in the head. He looked over to see a few kids waving at him with mocking grins on there faces. He quickly looked down to avoid looking at them. The happy light in his eyes was gone, replaced with hurt.

"Class I have to step out for a second, don't get out of your seats while I'm gone." The teacher announced before leaving the room.

Suddenly all eyes focused on Deidara. He tried to pretend they weren't there, but he knew the silence wouldn't last. As if on cue one of the kids near the front called out to try and grab his attention.

"Oi, fag, you should be so happy now everyone knows you're a guy." Everyone laughed except Sasori and Deidara.

"Yeah, now we know he's a guy and you're a stupid cunt." Sasori snapped back at the boy. The room went silent.

"What did you just call me? You have no part in this fire crotch." The boy shot back.

"Well as far as I know neither do you and I was there. What did Deidara ever do to you." Sasori asked, he was pissed.

"Nothing, but if he wasn't some stupid gay-ass, cry-baby., then maybe he wouldn't have this problem."

"That's a lie and you know it. If everyone at this school wasn't stuck up a horse's ass, then this school would have more people applying." Sasori snapped. Just then the teacher walked in.

"Settle down kids, get back to work." The teacher said. Everyone went back to what they were doing and casual chatter broke out betwe everyone.

"Thank you Sasori, un. You're the first person who's ever stood up for me, un." Deidara said blushing slightly.

"Don't mention it. That's what friends do."

The final bell rang at one, fifty-five. All the students filed out at lighting speed. Sasori and Deidara walked home together their houses were in the same general area. When they reached Sasori's house they talked a little while on the porch when Deidara realized what time it was.

"Shit, my dads going to kill me. I gotta' go Sasori sorry." He said before speeding off the porch and down the road. He didn't stop running till he got to the front step of his house.

There was only one word that could describe his house, depressing. And that's exactly how he felt when he was there. The dirty white paint was peeling and the windows were grime covered and cracked. There was a tarp over the roof to keep the rain out. It was one of those houses people laugh at as they drive by.

Deidara took a deep breath then opened the door and walked in. the inside of the house was no better than the outside of it. There were stains all over the tan carpet. Beer cans and bottles were all over the floor, couch, and coffee table. The whole place smelled like alcohol and sweet. It almost made Deidara sick.

"Were the FUCK have you been? You stupid brat, do you know how long I've waited for you to get home and do these FUCKING CHORE?!" Deidara's father yelled coming out of the kitchen. He walked over to Deidara and back-handed him across the face, causing him to fall to the ground. He proceeded to beat the shit out of Deidara. "THREE _kick_ FUCKING _punched _HOURS_ kick_!"

"I-I-I'm s-sorry! It w-won't hap-pen a-again, I-I swear-r, UN!" Deidara cried out.

"You're damn right it won't happen again! Because if it does I'll break those skinny little arms of yours!" And with that he gave Deidara you last kick before stomping out the door to go to the bar.

Deidara coughed up blood into his hands, moaning in pain. He force himself to get up, he staggered to his room where he collapsed on the bed. He pulled the blankets up to his chin. He lay there in to much pain to move just thinking. The dam that had built up all day broke and he sobbed loud and long until he wore himself out and fell asleep, tears still streaming down his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey every one this is my new story

**Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy. Ok, so I want everyone to know that Deidara is my all time favorite naruto character, Sasori comes in second. So far all my stories have Deidara in them and will continue to till farther notice. Thanks for the review more are always welcome. Oh and if anyone will use any of my stories for inspiration please tell me so I can read them to. I would love to read those stories.**

Deidara's eyes fluttered opened slowly, his whole body was doused in pain. He sighed softly trying to hold his tears back. He didn't want to have cry-eyes before going to school. He forced himself to stand and walked to the bathroom to get ready. When he reached the bathroom he closed and locked the door, then looked at himself in the mirror. There were several large bruises along his arms and chest. He quickly stripped off his cloths and hoped in the shower. He sighed as the hot water batted his back, it soothed him.

After about fifteen minute he got out of the shower and got dressed. He wore a large black hoody with the disturbed logo on the front over a red shirt with a black skull on the chest, a pair of dark blue jeans and a pair of black Vans with red laces.

When he had finished he grabbed his backpack and headed down the stairs to the kitchen. He contemplated eating here or on the go. Finally deciding that he'd rather not be here when his father woke up, he grabbed an apple and rushed out the door.

As he walked he began to think over the events that took place yesterday. First he met Sasori, which was probably the best thing that occurred. Then he was publicly humiliated in front of his class mates. Then Sasori comforted him, which was nice. He even stood up for him. yeah, he really liked Sasori. Then he went home, got the shit beat out of him, then cried himself to sleep.

Really he was pathetic. He sighed and so wrapped up in his thoughts that he almost walked right passed Sasori's house, but luckily Sasori was waiting for him and called out to him.

"Hey, Deidara, wait up. Let me walk with you." He called and ran to catch up.

The walk to school was filled with casual chatter between the two artists. Sasori talked about his homework and how annoying his grandma was. While Deidara chimed in on classes and how weird his history teacher was.

"I swear to god he guys a pedophile, un. Seriously Orochimaru is creepy, he stared at me all period long. I'm kinda scared, un." Deidara said. Sasori nodded, he was creepy and Sasori didn't doubt he was a pedo. Sasori was look at Deidara when he realized something.

"Deidara did you cry yourself to sleep last night?" He inquired. Deidara tripped over his own feet choking on his own spit.

"W-what? Why would you think something like that, un?" he asked. Sasori didn't answer he simply took in Deidara's appearance. He noticed that even though it was relatively warm outside Deidara had refused to remove his sweatshirt. He also noticed how Deidara limped slightly in his walk. He reached out and grabbed Deidara's wrist. He pulled the sleeves of his jacket up and gasped at the many bruises that covered his arms.

Sasori's sudden advance was as unexpected as it was unwanted. He yanked his arm from Sasori's grip and pulled the sleeve down in hopes that it would make Sasori forget what he saw. But no such luck.

"Deidara where did those injuries come from?! They weren't there yesterday." Sasori asked.

"I-I fell down the stairs, un." Deidara said_ nice that was a pathetic excuse_ he thought.

"Bull fucking shit! That excuse won't work, stairs don't pick were they hit people."

Deidara stayed silent. What did he have to lose it's not like Sasori would tell anyone…right. Well even if he did no one would care. He kept his eyes on the ground; he couldn't look Sasori in the eye.

"Deidara don't play fucking games! Tell me who hurt you Deidara, I can't let them get away with it!" Sasori yelled. Deidara flinched. He knew Sasori was only concerned, and he just had this feeling that if he told Sasori he'd feel better.

"My…my dad he…he drinks and then gets really mad at me, un… So he hits me. Ever since my mom died when I was six he's changed, un."

"Deidara you shouldn't have to take this. Why don't you tell someone."

"NO! Sasori you can't tell anyone. I hate pity and if they don't believe you then- then…" he buried his face in his hand terrified at the thought. Sasori looked down at him feeling guilty. He sighed.

"Alright Dei, I won't tell anyone. But you have to promise that if anything bad happens you will come to my house. Alright?" he asked, Deidara nodded. And they continued they're walk to school.

It was forth period and Deidara was in history. He hated this class, the teacher was Mr. Orochimaru and he was a total creep. He would not stop looking at Deidara. This made Deidara feel unsafe and for some reason he thought something bad would happen today.

The rest of the class was either chatting to one another or acting out there roll as Orochimaru's obedient dogs and hanging on his every word. Deidara was doodling idly and quietly to himself.

The bell finally rang and all the student rushed out the door four lunch and to get to there next class. Deidara was almost out the door ready to go to lunch, when Orochimaru called him back. He slowly came back into the room closing the door. Orochimaru quickly reached behind him and lock it.

Deidara looked up at his teacher fearfully. He had rumors that Orochimaru was a pedophile of rapes his students. Deidara really didn't want to lose his virginity to this man.

"Is there something you need to talk to me about Mr. Orochimaru, un?" he asked innocently. Orochimaru smirked.

"Enough talk, I don't want to hear one peep." And with that h leaned down and pulled Deidara into a ruff kiss

**Next chapter is mature. Just a heads-up.**

**R&R please**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey every one this is my new story

Deidara gasped giving Orochimaru the opportunity to shove his freakishly long tough into Deidara's mouth. Deidara struggled against his teacher grip, trying desperately to break free. He kicked and punched at the mans chest, screaming into the kisses in fear for what would happen to him.

Finally Orochimaru broke the kiss leaving Deidara breathless. He smirked down at the frightened blonde. He pinched Deidara's sides causing him to yelp.

"What do you want?" Deidara asked fearing the answer he would receive.

"Isn't it obvious?" Orochimaru asked. He leaned down and whispered into Deidara's ear. "I want…you."

And with that he mashed their lips in another bruising kiss more vigorous then the first. He lifts Deidara off the ground and slams him down hard onto one of the tables. The blonde cried out in pain at rough he was being handled.

Deidara knew know one was coming to his rescue, and that no one would see what this man was doing to him because Orochimaru, like many of the other teachers, would put paper up over the window on his door. And no one would hear him scream because it was lunch now and the cafeteria was really loud.

When Orochimaru broke the kiss Deidara scream, but was silenced not two seconds later by the back of Orochimaru's hand.

"You stupid whore, if scream like that again I swear it will be the last sound you ever make!" Orochimaru hissed before attacking Deidara's neck with his mouth. He licked, bit, and sucked on his neck roughly.

Deidara began to cry long tears at the thought of this mans dirty hands all over him. Orochimaru snaked his hands under Deidara's shirt, pulling it up as he went. He pulled the shirt over Deidara's head and moved his mouth down to the blonde's chest.

Deidara sobbed so hard his whole body began the shake with every intake of breath. He tried to block out what was happening to him, but he couldn't. Every touch of Orochimaru's sick tongue sent shivers down Deidara's spine. When Orochimaru slipped his finger tip under the hem of Deidara's pant he began to beg.

"P-please…Please s-stop, un! Let m-me go! PLEASE, un!" He cried trembling. Orochimaru pet his head softly, giving him a sympathetic look.

"No."

And with that he pulled Deidara's pants and boxers down till they pooled at his ankles. Orochimaru sat back and took in the sight of the naked blonde trembling under him in fear. It aroused him to no end.

He decided to stop wasting time and flip Deidara over onto his stomach so that it was easier to perform. He stuck three fingers into his mouth and sucked on them till they were sufficiently lubricated. He bent down and licked up Deidara's spine teasingly. Then he shoved all three fingers into Deidara entrance with no warning. Deidara let louse a blood curdling scream.

Sasori was walking through the halls trying to find Deidara. He couldn't find him at lunch so he decided to go searching. Right now he was in the four-hundred building where Deidara said his history class was.

The halls were dead silent because everyone was at lunch. Sasori was about to turn back because the silence was creeping him out, when suddenly a horrid scream filled the air around him. Sasori realized it was Deidara's voice and bolted down to where he heard the scream form. He came to Orochimaru's history class.

He broke through the door. And the sight that he beheld was enough to make his heart stop beating.

There was Deidara bent over a table with tear streaming down his face. One of Orochimaru's hands covering his mouth to stop his screams and the other trusting three fingers in and out of him. Blinded by his rage Sasori grabbed one of the large text books and brought it down as hard as he could on Orochimaru's head.

He succeeded in knocking the man out cold. He looked at Deidara who was still lying on his stomach, sobbing uncomfortably. Sasori bent down and pulled up Deidara's pant. He carefully lifted him off of the table and into Sasori's arms.

Sasori carried him out of the class room and into the nearest bathroom. Once there he took Deidara to the handy–cap stall in the back. He leaned his back up against the wall panting for running through the halls with Deidara. He slid down to the tan tile floor placing Deidara in his lap and wrapped his arms around him. Deidara through the whole fiasco in the halls had stayed oddly silent. But the second he felt Sasori's arms wrap around him he burst into tears, burying his face in Sasori's chest.

Sasori tightened his hold on Deidara when he started to cry. For some reason Sasori's was afraid that if he let go of Deidara something bad will happen to him again. So he sat there let Deidara sob into his chest for two hours, the bell had rang and the day was almost over.

"Hey, Dei, you ok now?" Sasori asked.

"No! I won't ever be ok, un. Now know one will ever want me…I'm damaged, un." Deidara stuttered between gasps. Sasori turned Deidara so he was facing him.

"Don't ever say that again! You're not damaged! How could you think that? You're perfect, pretty, smart, kind, loving, thoughtful, and sweet. You are the farthest from unwanted there could be." Sasori ranted. Needless to say Deidara was shocked he never thought Sasori thought so highly of him.

They stared at each other for a long time. Finally Sasori broke the silence.

"Dei, I'm going to call the police to report this. I need you to come with me to the station for proof of the assault." Deidara nodded kind of afraid to go to the police in fear they might not believe him.

The bell rang as they got up from there seats on the bathroom floor. Since Deidara's shirt was left behind Sasori gave him his coat to wear. They made there way out of the building and down to the police station. Once there Sasori told tem all about the attack on Deidara and Deidara confirmed it.

After the discussion with the police Sasori insisted that Deidara stay with him at his house tonight. Deidara agreed, so there they were lying together in Sasori's bed. Deidara was cling and snuggling close to Sasori. Obviously he was shaken up by the assault.

"Hey…Danna, un?"

"Yes Dei."

"Those things you said today in the bathroom, un, were they true?"

"Of course they were."

Deidara sat up and looked strait at Sasori. He leaned in so that his and Sasori's lip were only inches apart.

"I love you danna, un."

"…"

"…"

"I…I love you to Dei."

And with that said the two closed the gap between them and met in a heat passion filled kiss.


End file.
